


You Love Him

by hma1313



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, POV Second Person, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/hma1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love him, you really do. You never thought that you’d fall for Farmboy with his weird clothes and clapped out van but yet here you are, living with him in your house that’s really nothing more than a glorified barn but it doesn’t matter because he’s there and he loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwise known as me finishing S6 of Skins and having Some Thoughts about what happened with Alo and Mini after the credits rolled.

You love him, you really do. You never thought that you’d fall for Farmboy with his weird clothes and clapped out van but yet here you are, living with him in your house that’s really nothing more than a glorified barn but it doesn’t matter because he’s there and he loves you. You’re holding your daughter in your arms, Grace, who’s nearly six months old now. She’s got his hair, because of course she has, but he says apart from the hair she’s the spitting image of the most beautiful girl in the world – “you,” he says as you’re lying on the mattress late at night with Grace sleeping peacefully in the cot beneath you. “Just to clarify.”

He works on the farm for his parents, and although everyone else is off to university or getting jobs, you’re happy staying right where you are. You take Grace to mums and toddlers in the city sometimes, and even though most of the other mothers are ten years older than you, it doesn’t matter because you’ve all got something in common: you’re all mothers. You go and have coffee with them sometimes afterwards, and it’s nice, but at the same time, you’re always happy when you get back to the farm and to him.

Your mother doesn’t like the farm. She visited, once, and Alo’s mum made scones, smiled and made polite conversation, but after that, your mother said she’d prefer it if you brought the baby to her instead of the other way around. You gave her the cold shoulder for two months after that, refusing to visit her for Christmas or New Year, and eventually turned up on her doorstep in the middle of January saying that you love him and that’s not going to change.

“I know, love,” your mum said over cups of tea and a packet of biscuits. “I know.”

You also know that this isn’t the life she wanted for you, but you don’t particularly care. It certainly isn’t the life your dad wanted for you, who sent you a cheque for a grand with a note telling you it was “to make the baby’s life a little better.” You ripped it up, because you didn’t need him then and you don’t need him now, and you certainly don’t need his money.

Grace is three when you marry Alo, and she makes the cutest flower girl, her red hair falling in waves down her back as she scatters petals across the aisle of the church. Everyone’s there bar Matty because he’s not invited, but Liv and Franky are your bridesmaids, Rich is the best man, Nick and Alex the ushers. It’s the perfect day, and you couldn’t be happier to be walking away from the church as Mrs Mini Creevey.

A month later, you find out you’re pregnant with your second child. You tell Alo as soon as you find out, and he’s over the moon at the news. Grace is happy too, because she’s going to get a little brother or sister, and she rushes around all her friends at playgroup telling them so.

It’s twins, you find out at your next scan. You see the worry on Alo’s face, and you understand, because the bank account isn’t exactly overflowing. “It’ll be okay,” you say. “It always is.”

Alo’s parents retire, moving into a cottage on the edge of the farmland, and that means you get to move into the farmhouse. It’s nice because there are actual walls around the bathroom, but at the same time, you kind of miss the old place and all the memories that happened there.

You go into labour in the farmyard one day in late June, and Alo’s mum ends up helping you give birth there and then because there’s no time to get you to the hospital. By the time the paramedics have arrived, you’re already holding your two beautiful baby boys in your arms with Alo standing beside you looking proud with tears running down his face, but they take you in anyway, just to check everything’s okay.

Grace starts school in September, and life soon settles into a pattern of taking her to school, coming home and looking after the boys whilst making sure that dinner will be ready for when you pick Grace up from school and Alo gets in from the fields. You help around the farm where you can, collecting eggs and making sure the animals are fed. Your nails are short and scuffed and you can’t remember the last time you wore mascara but it doesn’t matter because there’s a simplicity to life up here and you know he loves you no matter what anyway.

You get a new farmhand, a guy called Joe who seems to spend more time staring at your chest than he does doing actual work. He tries to kiss you, once, but you push him away. “I’m married,” you tell him. “Don’t you dare do that again.”

By the time Grace is nine and Johnny and David are five, everyone’s lives have moved on. Franky is living in Edinburgh with a girl called Josie, and they’ve just celebrated their one year wedding anniversary. Liv is in London, Rich is an English teacher, Nick is hating his life sitting in an office in central Bristol, Alex is travelling the world. You don’t know what Matty’s doing and really, you don’t care.

Alo takes you away for your ten year anniversary, back to Morocco, back to “where it all began.” You stay in a hotel this time though, an all-inclusive holiday resort that’s full of tourists like yourselves. Alo’s been saving up for over a year for this, and you enjoy the sunshine, the sex, the cocktails served by waiters who occasionally flirt before they see the slim gold band on your ring finger and the look on Alo’s face and back away quickly.

Two weeks after you get back, you’re sitting in the toilet staring in the pregnancy test in your hands and feeling a bit like when you first found out you were pregnant with Grace back when you were seventeen. You’re happy, of course you are, but there’s going to be a ten year gap between this baby and the twins, so you’re worried it’s going to look like a mistake, like it wasn’t planned, like you didn’t really want another child but wound up pregnant anyway. “I’m pregnant,” you tell Alo later that night when the kids are all asleep. “I’m sorry.”

He looks at you, confused. “What are you sorry for?”

“Because we said that we weren’t having any more children,” you say. “The twins are a handful as it is and before long Grace is going to be going to parties and getting fucked up like we did when we were younger and it’s going to be hard, looking after a new born in the middle of all of that.”

“Well even if we didn’t plan on having any more children, it looks like we’re going to be having at least one more.” Alo smiles and kisses you softly on your cheek. “It’ll be okay, Mins. It’ll work itself out.”

“I know.”

It’s another girl, and although Johnny and David seem pleased, Grace isn’t so happy. “You needn’t think I’m babysitting when it’s born,” she says when she’s mucking out her horse. “I’ve got better things to do with my time.” She’s in a mood with you again, but she almost permanently is nowadays – you can remember being like this with your mum and you try to understand, but it’s hard to have your daughter giving you the cold shoulder like she is.

You call her Elizabeth, and she looks like a miniature version of her older sister. Grace stomps into the hospital room with her Doc Martens when Alo brings her and the boys to see you, but then smiles when she sees the little bundle in your arms and just about melts.

“She’s so perfect, Mum,” she says. “Can I hold her?”

Elizabeth is the perfect addition to your family, you decide. She makes it seem whole when it felt like there was something missing before, and even the boys are happy to spend five minutes watching her whilst you cook dinner. That’s something else you never would have seen yourself doing, but now you can cook the perfect Sunday roast and your cakes are something that other farmer’s wives are eager to replicate.

“I love you,” he says when you’re home from the hospital and Elizabeth is safely tucked up in her cot asleep and you’re in bed together. “I really fucking love you, Mini Creevey.”

“I love you too,” you say, snuggling into his side. “I really fucking love you too, Alo.”

And maybe your life with him isn’t completely perfect and maybe you sometimes wonder what would have happened if he hadn’t knocked you up when you were still in college, but then you see Grace cantering around the fields on her horse and the boys helping their dad mend the tractor and Elizabeth making grabby hands at you from her cot and you realise that yeah, it might not be completely perfect, but you wouldn’t have it any other way, because they’re your family and you love them. And most importantly, you love him, and you always will.

**Author's Note:**

> hang out with me on [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) for a questionable mix of fandoms and ships


End file.
